


Многогранность. Личности Питера Паркера

by FrankieWay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Старкер. Питер должен быть счастлив. Свадьба. Помолвка. Тони счастлив.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieWay/pseuds/FrankieWay
Summary: Кто такой Питер Паркер?





	Многогранность. Личности Питера Паркера

Для тетушки Мэй, Питер Паркер, несомненно, любимый племянник, покоривший своей добротой весь мир. Единственный осколок счастливого прошлого, оставшийся у нее после всего того, что случилось. Для Мэй Паркер — Питер был всем. Центром ее мира и Вселенной.

Для команды Мстителей, этот непоседливый, неловкий и отзывчивый парень, готовый прийти на зов о помощи в любое мгновенье, не смотря на то, что был обычным человеком — Питер Паркер был особенным. Он тот, кто искренне с первых дней заботился о них, ничего не прося взамен и не хвастаясь о своем знакомстве с командой супергероев всему миру. Он балует их вкусной и питательной свежеприготовленной домашней пищей, интересуясь предпочтениями каждого, не обделяя даже самых недружелюбных из их компании. Он надежды луч для их мертвых сердец.

Для Энтони Старка Питер Паркер был сияющей звездой на ночном небе, указывающей путь к дому, разгоняющей тьму по всему кругозору. Его второго «я», возлюбленный, в скором времени жених, с которым мультимиллиардер был готов провести целую вечность, его персональный компас, который обязательно приведет его домой.

Для вездесущих папарацци Питер Паркер был тенью, очередной недолгой «любовью» Энтони Старка, скрытой под плотным занавесом высокой и недосягаемой башни, прикрытый спинами Мстителей. Он был двухгодичной легендой, рушащий все стереотипы о публичности близких людей Железного Человека.

Для сотрудников Корпорации «Stark Industries» Питер Паркер был талантливым, «личным» стажером их босса, честно занявший свое место не только за красивые глазки. Он искусный изобретатель с безграничным воображением и нескончаемым потоком неплохих предложений и чертежей. Вечно отзывчивый, не зазнавшийся хороший малый, приносящий бывшим коллегам кофе во время перерывов, искренне интересующийся их делами, разговаривающий с ними о многом. Им казалось, что его оптимизм никогда не погаснет и подарит этому миру настоящую новую надежду. Он был подростком, на которого невозможно было злиться.

В своей школе Питер Паркер был ничтожным неудачником, закрывающим свои пропуски лживой стажировкой у Тони Старка. Подвергающийся издевательствам, но не теряющий свое благородие и оптимизм даже в самые сложные времена. Он «забитый» ботан, усталый от вечного недосыпа и этого мира.

Для Нэда — он прекрасный лучший друг, никогда не посмевший бросить его.

Для ЭмДжей — приставучий неудачник, которого где-то в глубине души она считает весьма неплохим, на фоне прогнивших душ с его твердым стержнем.

Для Пеппер Потс он хороший друг и отличный помощник, помогший ей справиться со всеми трудностями.

Кто такой Человек-Паук?

Герой скромного города, вечно шебутной и личная головная боль местных супергероев, попадающий в вечные неприятности при очередном спасении человека.

Питер Паркер и Человек-Паук — одна личность.

У Питера Паркера ломающийся хриплый голос и глубокие черные мешки под глазами вместе с усталым видом, скрытым под недорогим тональным кремом и задорной улыбкой.

У Питера Паркера ломят мышцы от вечного «героизма». Питер Паркер недосыпает, валится с ног, потому что после не дающей ничего, кроме издевательств, школы он мчится на стажировку. За ней следует рутинная помощь Мстителям, потому что ресторанная еда не может сравниться с домашней готовкой. А после стажировки, Питер Паркер по пятницам, средам и бывает понедельникам, ужинает со своей тетей, чтобы ночью вновь стать тем самым Человеком-Пауком, героем Куинса, бескорыстно помогающим своим жителям.

У Питера Паркера, несмотря на весь «вечный» энтузиазм и любовь к тому, что он делает, перегорает душа.

Он устает от издевательства в своей школе, слушая постоянные обидные прозвища и молчаливо терпя жестокие побои, боясь нелепым движением навредить своей силой кому-нибудь, потому что бить слабых он не умеет.

Он, скрепя сердце, терпит боль в душе при любом упоминании противных папарацци, нелестно выражающихся в сторону «таинственной новой пассии мультимиллиардера», по своей сути, являющейся обычной игрушкой в руках этого мужчины.

Весело отмахивается от заботливого тона тети, когда та обеспокоенно спрашивает все ли у него в порядке, когда, сквозь толстый слой крема виднеются не закрасившиеся «бессонные ночи».

Он сжимает в зубах подушку по ночам, оставаясь спать у тети, дабы не разбудить ее, когда ему вновь снятся кошмары, от которых хочется кричать.

Он лишь молчит и старается идти ровно, несмотря на то, что пару часов назад чуть не лишился ноги, не показывая никому свой не по-детски серьезный страх, вспоминая те ужасные события.

Молчит и тогда, когда пущенная в него стрела оказывается отравленной и его крутит озноб.

Он плачет тихо, безмолвно, когда ему не удается спасти человека, сидя на краю крыши небоскреба, заливаясь слезами и зачарованно смотря вниз, сняв душащую маску. Он надевает ее вновь и встает на край крыши, поворачиваясь спиной к ней, к бездне, проваливаясь в нее, делая шаг назад, но в последний момент свободного полета хватается паутиной за какое-то здание, отправляясь домой, чтобы весело улыбнуться тете утром.

Подавляет панические атаки. Депрессию. Нервные срывы.

Потому что так надо.

Молчит об антидепрессантах, валяющихся у него в кармане рюкзака в специальной подкладке с этикеткой из-под таблеток от простуды, которые он принимает горстями ежедневно, скупая по подделанному рецепту в продажной аптеке.

Потому что так надо.

Молчит, не говоря и слова Тони о том, как него давит его слава. О том, что хочет обычных отношений. Но не уходит, потому что любит.

Он стоит над лезвием пару минут, что-то обдумывая, прежде чем вставить его обратно в бритву, продолжая бриться.

Он весело улыбается Тони, крепче прижимаясь к нему, когда они обнимаются в один из выходных, смотря дурацкие фильмы в огромном домашнем кинотеатре, не замечая странных взглядов на его трясущиеся, израненные синяками руки.

Он просто улыбается на вопрос о своём самочувствии, затыкая любовника страстным поцелуем, на миг, чувствуя себя самым счастливым. Не потому что его любит Тони Старк — Железный человек, а потому что его любит тот самый Тони, который в детстве искал одобрение отца, который вырос в прекрасного мужчину. Он любил самого Тони — не его состояние или достижения. За это и был любим.

Весело смеётся, обсуждая с Пеппер хорошие деньки и совсем не готов к тому, что во время свободного денька после ночевки у Нэда и прогулки с ЭмДжей на этаже, полном Мстителей, вернувшись в гостиную из кухни, он замертво упадёт на пол, разбивая голову о красное дерево и мягкий ковёр.

Не будет знать о том, как спотыкаясь, к нему подбегут все, как Пятница даст неутешительные прогнозы и как после двух недель комы он разучится улыбаться. Чтобы снова научиться этому спустя мгновенье.

Он мило покраснеет на пятый день выздоровления, когда его станут буквально опекать.  
Ужаснется, когда в школе они выиграют приз поездкой в «Stark Industries», когда Флэш громко выкрикнет обидные слова и затолкает в шкафчик, от чего он чуть не задохнется внутри от всепоглощающего страха.

Будет смущаться, когда на экскурсии ему никто не поверил, а после заботы от Мстителей, он станет вдруг знаменитостью.

Он научится искренне улыбаться и все встанет на свои места, когда Тони встаёт на одно колено перед ним. А в тишине раздается тихое согласие.


End file.
